Una actitud a medias
by valiu
Summary: Dos años luego de ganar los nacionales, Eiji decide hacer una fiesta por el día de brujas. Ryoma y Sakuno aprovecharán esta oportunidad para zanjar algo pendiente; un beso.


Salió de su casa con la mirada del viejo Nanjiroh ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda, lo que simplemente ignoró. Llevaba enrollada alrededor de su cuello una bufanda blanca, la que le ayudaba a ignorar el frio de aquella noche.

Iba de camino a casa de Kikumaru, quien había decidido montar una fiesta en honor a que aquel día era noche de brujas. Se suponía que cada invitado tenía que llegar disfrazado, pero hacer aquello era demasiado tedioso –y estúpido– por lo que optó simplemente ir con ropa casual.

Estaba helado.

Su padre se había ofrecido a llevarle, pero había decidido hacer todo el trayecto hasta la fiesta a pie. No andaba con ánimos de escuchar los extravagantes consejos del samurái o sus interminables charlas, ni tampoco de ir en un tren colmado de gente totalmente ansiosa por la noche que tocaba el día de hoy.

Buaj, por suerte la casa del acrobático quedaba a unos treinta minutos a pie y él podría llegar en veinte, si nada se le interponía.

Dobló en la siguiente esquina y se topó con la peor de sus pesadillas: Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki Sakuno.

La chica al parecer también había tomado la opción de tomar el camino a pie. Se encontraba con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con el cabello libre de sus trenzas. Aferraba un bolso contra su cuerpo. Trató de ser un poco más observador y logró divisar que la ojisangre en vez de llevar zapatos normales, llevaba unas patas de… ¿Zorro? ¿Conejo?, en fin, de algún animalejo como posible disfraz.

 _Qué original._ Se decía a si mismo con sarcasmo.

La cobriza le miraba de manera inquietante. Sus pupilas palpitaban, además de que se encontraba tan estática y silenciosa en aquel lugar que si no fuera porque la podía ver, habría jurado que no había nadie ahí.

\- Hey –le saludó. La chica bajó la mirada y respondió entre balbuceos.

Se encontraba endemoniadamente nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirarle y tampoco parecía muy contenta de haberse encontrado con él. No la culpaba.

Hacía un par de días que había besado a Ryuzaki, por la tarde, en las escaleras de la escuela, justo antes de llegar a la azotea. Aquella situación la encontraba de lo más inesperada, ya que no se imaginaba a él haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero la había hecho. Les habían castigado por charlar en clases –su culpa, había olvidado el libro– y tenían que limpiar los pasillos de la escuela. La chica había salido con la idea de barrer hasta los escalones del último piso, lo que a él le había parecido algo innecesario y en cuanto esta había corrido para llegar al último escalón, tropezó y él tuvo que sacrificar su cuerpo para que la chica no cayera en seco contra el suelo. Le hizo rodar a un lado y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

Nunca había tenido a Sakuno tan cerca de él.

El rostro de la chica había quedado rozando con el suyo, por lo que en resumen sólo le besó porque se dio la oportunidad y que de hace un tiempo se estaba sintiendo atraído por la chica. Esta se levantó sobresaltada y ahí fue cuando Ryoma se arrepintió. La cara de sorpresa en la chica no la podría imitar nadie. Finalmente, no recordaba muy bien qué dijo, pero la chica se molestó y le gritó idiota o algo, cosa que no se molestó en prestar más atención.

Caminaron todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Kikumaru les recibió disfrazado de rugbista zombie.

Dentro se encontraban todos los chicos del club de Seigaku, la bocona de Tomoka y varios chicos de otros club de tenis, de los cuales se podía apreciar a Atobe vestido de rey y a Kabaji de princesa.

Sakuno de inmediato escapó de su lado. La chica se había despojado de su abrigo y luego de su bolsa había sacado unas orejas de gato. _Qué original_. Al final el disfraz constaba de un vestido negro, una cola, zapatos en forma de patas, orejitas y un collar parecido al de su mascota. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír.

Momoshiro estaba disfrazado de salchicha, _gran disfraz_ y en cuanto vio al chico de ojos color miel se le pegó como pasta.

\- ¡Echizen qué aburrido eres! –oía al Takeshi que le miraba con desaprobación– ¡esto es una fiesta de disfraces!

Las palabras del chico rebotaban más que los senos de las compañeras de clase de Eiji, que por cierto, parecían no tener. El lugar adornado con telas de araña, serpentina y una que otra cabeza le distraían, la música también. No podía concentrarse en las palabras que soltaba la salchicha a su lado y dudaba que alguien normal pudiese hacerlo.

Rodó los ojos ignorando a Momoshiro.

Sakuno se encontraba junto a la mesa que ofrecía comida y refrescos para servir. Sostenía un vaso en su mano y conversaba amigablemente con la bocona. No le costó nada identificarla y aquello le molestó. Estaba demasiado al tanto de la chica.

\- No la entiendo. No sé qué le ve a Kamio. Es tan idiota y es que, mira ese disfraz de pirata. Es ridículo.–Momoshiro seguía hablando a su lado– Además, tampoco se atreve a hablar conmigo y sale con esto. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?.

Ryoma fijó los ojos en su amigo. Lo que había dicho había logrado captar su atención, aunque no entendía muy bien de qué le hablaba. Daba igual. Regresó los dorados hacia la cobriza vestida de gato y se acercó a esta no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Tomoka se percató primero de la llegada del junior, por lo que abrió enormemente la boca –como siempre– y salió disparada en dirección contraria, dejando una sonrisa como último recuerdo. Sakuno rodó sus cobres hacia el chico y se sobresaltó al notar que este ya estaba junto a ella.

\- R-ryoma…

El pelinegro tomó uno de los vasos sobre la mesilla y se sirvió un refresco. Luego se giró y se afirmó en la madera. Fijó sus dorados en la piel de la chica y esperó pacientemente en silencio. Parecía aburrido.

\- ¿Lo estás pasando bien, Ryoma? –oía hablar a la chica– ¿p-por qué no te disfrazaste? –le preguntó.

\- No sé –respondió al tanto que tomaba un sorbo.

Sakuno también llevó el refresco a su boca y comenzó a mirar el contenido con atención. No podía hacer contacto visual con el chico, no le comprendía. No podía ni adivinar si quiera qué rondaba por su cabeza. Siempre le encontraba tan desinteresado, inexpresivo, sereno, indiferente…

Ryoma en cambio, la observaba atento, aunque no existía expresividad alguna en su rostro que lo demostrase. Se sentía confundido, puesto que la chica no le estaba tratando como siempre. Le daba la impresión de que esta se quería ir, alejar de él… y él no quería eso. Aceptaba que le gustaba... un poco. Era guapa y mejor aún estaba vestida de gato y a él le agradaban los felinos, de hecho, Karupín tomaba prioridades en su vida. Si la ojos cobres se había vestido así para conquistarlo, había sumado puntos de seguro.

\- I-iré a ver a Tomoka –soltó la chica de sorpresa. Luego, emprendió marcha incómoda.

El chico la detuvo diciendo lo primero que se cruzó por su cabeza –Me gustan los gatos. De inmediato a la cobriza se le encendieron las mejillas y Ryoma tomó otro sorbo antes de continuar– ¿estás enojada?.

La cara que había puesto la susodicha le hacía recordar las palabras del Takeshi: " _Tampoco se atreve a hablar conmigo"._ Con Ryuzaki era igual. De la nada la chica se ponía extraña y hacía intentos por ignorarle. ¿Qué le pasaba?, él no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, ni mucho más. Él no era de los que solían perder el tiempo meditando sus actos. O entrenaba o se iba con Momo a comer algo bueno. Nada más.

\- Ryoma –la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos– ¿p-puedo preguntarte algo?.

El chico asintió sin ánimos.

\- ¿P-por qué me besaste? –disparó por sorpresa.

El pelinegro separó sus labios del borde del vaso. Trató de entablar contacto visual con la chica, pero fue en vano, ya que esta miraba el suelo con atención.

Bufó.

\- No hay una razón en especial.

De inmediato los colores cambiaron en el rostro de Sakuno. Una vena de molestia se posó sobre su cien, pero de inmediato relajó su cuerpo y soltó un lastimero suspiro. Otra vez Ryoma salía con estas respuestas ambiguas, molestas y que no le dejaban claro lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Aquel beso que le había dado parecía un sueño, pero al momento en que el chico abría la boca lo dejaba como una triste pesadilla.

" _Lo hice porque estabas ahí cerca"._ Eso era lo que le había dicho luego del "accidente" y con el peor tono de voz para la ocasión. Para el chico aquello no había significado nada.

\- A ti no te importa –soltó en voz baja, decepcionada– déjame en paz.

La música por toda la sala. El volumen se encontraba al máximo y Ryoma tenía que hacer esfuerzos extra para entender las palabras de la cobriza.

\- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó el chico dando un respingo. La chica le miró apenada y asintió con inseguridad. ¡Ryoma era como un golpe al estómago! Le habría gustado un rostro lleno de sorpresa o una mirada inquietante, pero la realidad era una sola: Nada.

El pelinegro miró hacia un costado, inseguro y luego se inclinó hasta la chica ignorando todo lo demás. Esta abrió la boca por la impresión y Ryoma presionó rápidamente sus labios en los de ella –dejando al público que casualmente les observaba en boquiabiertos– y luego se separó con vergüenza, observando el suelo y manteniendo a raya el color de su cara.

\- ¿P-p-por qué? –preguntaba impactada. Los cobres estaban tan dilatados como sus labios.

\- ¿C-cómo que por qué? –cuestionó el chico con confusión.

\- ¡Pero si t-te dije que…!

La música continuaba sonando por lo alto. Ryoma optó por encaminarse hasta otra habitación, mientras le hacía un gesto a la chica para que le siguiese. Aquel lugar estaba mucho más agradable para los oídos del chico, quien sentía que se le habían tapado con la fuerza con la que se emanaba la música del otro salón.

Sakuno mantenía el rostro estupefacto. A ella le daba igual el ruido.

El chico le observó unos segundos. De inmediato el rostro inexpresivo cambió a uno aproblemado y jaló el cuello de su camisa para refrescar su estúpido cerebro.

\- ¿Ryoma?.

\- Ah, soy un idiota.

La cobriza se quedó cohibida e impaciente frente al pelinegro. Amaba sus ojos claros, sus mechones desordenados y la expresión que estaba adoptando su rostro. Se sentía tan confundida y le entraban ganas de abrir aquella cabecita y ver qué diablos tenía en mente como para besarle por segunda vez.

\- ¿Ryoma? –insistió.

El chico dirigió sus ojos color miel a ella al tanto que curvaba sus cejas en signo de preocupación. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca, con poca seguridad.

\- Tú me dijiste –explicó bajando la voz.

De inmediato cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al saber lo idiota que sonaban sus palabras, pero no estaba mintiendo. Él había escuchado que la chica quería otro beso y tampoco le podían culpar, sobre todo si esta le hablaba tan despacio como los fantasmas.

\- Es cierto –insistió al notar el gesto que había hecho Ryuzaki.

Sakuno no tenía idea de qué responder. Quería decirle enfadada que era un idiota, indiferente y un aprovechado, aunque también quería gritar por toda la escuela que Ryoma le había besado en dos oportunidades, mientras rondaba con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y por último, quería llorar. Su primer beso fue destruido por las palabras del chico y el segundo estaba cayendo por el mismo camino.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes. Ryoma le observaba tan sereno que la chica llegaba a envidiar el cómo mantenía la calma después de todos estos sucesos. Era ilógico. Ella no podía actuar así.

\- Estás actuando extraña, Ryuzaki –dijo logrando molestar nuevamente a la susodicha.

\- ¿Yo? –se ofendió– ¡t-tú eres el pervertido que da besos como si fuesen la nada y luego se hace el desentendido! –explotó de ira, al tanto que apretaba sus puños y cerraba los ojos– ¡idiota!

El Echizen se sobresaltó ante la actitud de la chica. Con ello, le había quedado claro. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse al tanto que movía sus mechones.

Ryuzaki era tan problemática.

\- No me digas pervertido –soltó en voz baja– ya entendí–bufó malhumorado.

La chica ante tal actitud se relajó. Decidió quedarse en silencio, expectante a lo que el chico pudiese soltar a continuación.

\- ¿No es obvio? –soltó el chico rodando los ojos. Sakuno le miró con impaciencia– me gustas –masculló bajando el volumen de su voz.

\- ¿T-te g-gusto? –preguntó de inmediato la chica.

\- U-hm.

\- ¡¿De veras?! –volvía a cuestionar la chica, ahora exaltada.

El chico asintió. La chica volvió a abrir la boca para poder cuestionar las palabras del chico, pero Ryoma le amenazó.

\- Si vuelves a preguntar, me arrepentiré.

\- ¡Ryoma tu igual me gustas! ¡Muchísimo! –confesó. El junior abrió la boca, pero de inmediato le interrumpió Momoshiro cayendo en seco desde la puerta.

No tardaron en percatarse de que estaban todos los invitados observando desde la otra sala, sumamente atentos a la conversación de aquel par. Habían bajado hasta la música. Rieron divertidos y el Echizen sólo escondió su rostro con la bufanda como pudo. Sakuno le lanzó una mirada determinante y un incómodo presentimiento le recorrió por dentro.

Aquellos ojos lo dejaron en claro. La conversación no había terminado y probablemente, cuando continuase, iba a caer bajo las garras de Ryuzaki.


End file.
